zidjafandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 1.2
Last episode In the previous episode Chloris and Genevieve met, while transforming, and fighting a monster. Chloris and Genevieve are trying to figure out one of Chloris' spells. Here you can find Episode 1.1. Episode 2 Chloris held her hands in a position like she was trying to grab someone. Within a second, huge vines grew out of nowhere. They tied around the monster, and held it in it' s place. For a moment, it looked like the monster was stuck, but then the monster's enormous jaw closed around the vines, and they snapped in half. "Well... that was effective. " Genevieve said, crossing her arms in front of her body. "You try it, if you know it so well. " "How would I? I don't know any spells." "Just do something!" Chloris was getting a tiny bit annoyed, by Genevieve's: 'I don't know how to do this! I don't know how to do that!' "What if I try your movement?" "Go ahead!" Genevieve thrust out her arms. At once, a wave rolled over the monster. But after a second, the monster came above water again. Then, the monster suddenly jumped out of the water, and attacked the fairies. Chloris had so much fear, that she remembered a spell. She didn't know why, but she didn't care. She wasn't the kind of person who, in a situation that could kill her, would stop and think about what just happened, she would use everything to her advantage. "Sunshield!" Chloris shouted. While Chloris as discovering her first 'real' spell, Genevieve was handling the situation her own way. She tried to keep her wings as dry as possible, as she found that she probably couldn't fly with wet wings, which is, of course, true. So Genevieve was trying to keep the water away from her wings, and by doing that, she accidentally turned the water around her into some sort of jelly-ice... And trapped the monster in the strange stuff. Chloris made sure the monster couldn't get itself out, with her vines. And the monster disappeared. The two fairies believed they had defeated the monster,but that wasn't so. The monster had disappeared because it was just a test, a test from two young witches, searching for some very special fairies... The monster was gone, but now Chloris and Genevieve had another problem. The people on the beach had seen some strange things, and called the water police. Chloris was the first one to see the water police getting closer and closer to the fairies. "We have to get out of here!" Chloris yelled at Genevieve. "What do you mean? Why?" Genevieve was kind of confused by Chloris. "The water police is coming our way!" "What?!" Now Genevieve remembered a spell. "Mist Block" Genevieve screamed Immediately, a thin layer of mist came up. It was not nearly enough to cover up the whole scene. But by making movements with her hands, Genevieve made the mist more and more dense. The water police turned around, because sailing in the thick mist was too dangerous. And the two relieved fairies escaped. That evening, Chloris and Genevieve were talking about starting a fairy a fairy club, named ''Zidja. ''They didn't know why, it just seemed the right name. Just then, the doorbell rang. Chloris' mum opened the door. There was a young man in front of her. The only thing the man said was: "I have a message for Chloris and Genevieve..." Next episode In the next episode, Chloris and Genevieve hear about Flutura, school for fairies, for the first time. They meet a messenger, who tells them some strange things. Here you can find season 1 episode 3.Category:Episodes Category:Story